


1-800-the-date

by msnonstop



Series: the other fifty-one [12]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Mostly Texting But There's Traditional Too, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: mareyea: time to spy on the datemareyea changed their screename to marSPYa





	1-800-the-date

**FRENCH BUDS**

_ labaguette & softalex _

**labaguette:** hey alex

**softalex:** hey laffff

**labaguette:**  i was sondering if you were free later today?

**labaguette:** like would you want to get a coffee or smething??

**labaguette:** if you dont want to thats totally fine but i was just wondering

**softalex:** like as a date?

**labaguette:** if you want it to be a date, then yeah

**softalex:** i would love to!!

**labaguette:** wait actually?

**labaguette:** omg im so excited were going to have so much funnn

**softalex:** wiat what coffee shop?

**labaguette:** i was thinking about freedom and libertea

**softalex:** yess!! i love it htere!!

**softalex:**  i only have one thing we need to do

**softalex:** and if youre not down i dont think this is goign to work

**softalex:** we must balst musicla theatre either in fernch or english

**labaguette:** YES   
**softalex:** GRETA I THINK THIS MIGHT WORLFSIDHOWBDJK

**labaguette:**  this is greAT

**softalex:** i actually cant waittt

* * *

**MOMS + ALEX** **  
** _ mpother, angelimom, pleggy, mareyea, softalex _

**softalex:** we have a code smaragdine

**angelimom:** shit im on my way

**mpother:** i have the hair stuff what king of clothes stock do you have at your dorm rn

**softalex:** i got all the seater things, that one green shirt and a lot of black skinny jeans

**pleggy:** what style of music are u using to serenade cause you need yourwarm up

**softalex:** we’re singing showtunes in the car

**pleggy:** ON IT

**mareyea:** on my way

**mareya:**  i got the make up what kind of thing you going for

**softalex:** its the first date so i guess naturek but like you do you man

**angelimom:** IM HERE OPNE UP BITCH

**softalex:** omwwww

**angelimom:** shOW ME ThtE clOtHEs

**mpother:** nARRATION PLEASE

**angelimom:** alex throws his wardrobe open and liTERALLY HALF OF IT IS LIKE OVERSIZED HOODIES AND SWEATERS

**angelimom:** he tries to grab one and now he’s drowning in them

**angelimom:** he just pOKED HIs head out freakin sputtering

**angelimom:** anyways he going to wear the Pants™ 

**pleggy:** OH SHIT

**mpother:** open up the GANG is HERE

**angelimom:** comINg

**mpother:** operation is A gO

**softalex:** omG i love you guys sm

**pleggy:** we LoVe you Toooo

**angelimom:** why tf are we texting we’re right beside each other

**mpother:** because were Focused™ 

**mareyea:** kay eliza what are you doing with alex’s hair

**mareyea:** cause it needs to match

**mpother:** half up half down with the top bun and strands hanging out at the sides

**mareyea:** got it

**mareyea:** just highlight, contour and eye liner then

**pleggy:** alex you are audrey i can be the guys

**softalex:** gEt REady boYs i muSt serenade the man

**softalex:** it is my secret weapon 

**mpother:** they wont know what hit em

**angelimom:** our angel will sTUn them

**angelimom:** the sweater paws will destory them

**mpother:** you know that green one is my favourite im glad you made him wear it

**mareyea:** especially looking like this Youre frekin smokin

**mareyea:** emerald greene is your colour

**softalex:** dawww thanks you guys its all thanks to you

**softalex:** im such a freakin mess and you guys make it like acceotable

**pleggy:** theres liES

**pleggy:** your so great

**pleggy:** stop texting here comes the CLIMAX

* * *

 

**the rev set**

_ turts, labaguette, disney man, y’all, jemmy _

**labaguette:** thomas and herc

**labaguette:** i need you for fashion advice

**labaguette:** it is the date

**y’all:** wait am i helping yyou get dressed for a date with the gremlin

**turts:** should i be offended that you didnt ask me?

**disney man:** yes

**turts:** fineeeeee

**turts:** imma mute this chat while you guys talk fashion

**jemmy:** sameeee

**labaguette:** okay so now the clueless ones have left we can begin planning

**labaguette:** what should i wear?

**y’all:** do you have the pantsuit with the flowy bottom

**labaguette:** the navy one?

**labaguette:** or the red one?

**disney man:** which one has the v neck

**labaguette:** navy

**y’all:** THAT ONE

**disney man:** now grab your white turtleneck and wear it

**y’all:** and the black velvet shoes

**disney man:** send the picss

**labaguette:** youguysdidgood.jpg

**y’all:** hell yeah

**disney man:** you better wear your hair in your bun cause that is the only way to go

**labaguette:** dont worry

**y’all:** james is wondering if the fashion in over and he and john can unmutre the chat

**disney man:** yeah i think were good

**turts:** you FuckS

**labaguette:** wot

**turts:** “okay so now the clueless ones”

**labaguette:** yEah and whAt

**labaguette:** while i gootta go and find lex

**turts:** good luckkkk

* * *

 

**_angelimom_ ** _ created a group with  _ **_mpother, pleggy_ ** _ & _ **_mareyea_ **

 

**angelimom:** okay well are knew that this was going to happen

**mareyea:** time to spy on the date

 

**_mareyea_ ** _ changed their screename to  _ **_marSPYa_ **

 

**mpother:** are we sure that we should be doing this like alex can take car eof himself

**pleggy:** can he?

**mpother:** good point

**angelimom:** okay im wearing the most drab outfit that i otherwise would never be caught dead in

**marSPYa:** why do i feel like this is going to be a dig on my work outfits

**angelimom:** i took a suit from marias closet

**marSPYa:** there it is

**angelimom:**  dont get me wrong i love a good power suit

**angelimom:** but these are so bOring

**marSPYa:**  but they all have fun salmon lining

**marSPYA:** oh i felt that that time

**angelimom:** anyways will anyone be accompanying me to the date

**marSPYa:** i’m already here.

**angelimom:** you are?

**angelimom:** i dont see you

**marSPYa:** good

**mpother:** how do you gusy even know where theyre having their date

**marSPYa:** you dont wanna know

**pleggy:** whats going on?

**angelimom:** they just got here and are sitting down

**marSPYa:** i think they’;re ordering coffee alex got his usual and laf got a caramel macchiato

**mpother:** okay are they sitting in a booth or just at a table

**angelimom:** booth

**pleggy:** oh sHit

**pleggy:** this is serious bsns

**angelimom:** okay alex just started laughing and blushing intensely

**marSPYa:** they’re actually almost done drinking jesus they’re both fast drinkers

**angelimom:** whoop dee fucking do they’re speaking in french now

**pleggy:** why does that matter arnt you out of earshot?

**angelimom:** no why

**mpother:** because i thught you were undercover youre not supposed to be that close

**mpother:** you see, they’re not supposed to see you

**angelimom:** they dont

**pleggy:** …

**mpother:** okay then

**angelimom:** anYWAYS

**angelimom:** i htink based off of my limited knowledge on french that alex is going to take them to the park to the place to serenade him with broadway

**pleggy:** the place?

**marSPYa:** peggy

**marSPYa:** the Place

**pleggy:** still lost

**mpother:** willow tree

**pleggy:** oH

**pleggy:** the Place™ 

**marSPYa:** yeah they’re going

**angelimom:** yeah im heading out first

**angelimom:** maria you follow in like two minutes kkk

**marSPYa:** are you sure we should follow them to the Place™ 

**marSPYa:** i think we should trust them

**marSPYa:** you know let alex have a little freedom

**angelimom:** FINE

* * *

 

_ Lafayette had no idea where Alex was taking him. All he knew was that they had been drinking some coffee and when Alex had mentioned that they hadn’t had the chance to sing their showtunes. The way that Alex actually looked genuinely disappointed made Laf so disappointed that he suggested that they could go to the park and sing them out loud. _

_ He didn’t think that Alex would take him seriously. _

_ Suddenly Alex lit up and started talking about a certain place in this park and how he would take Lafayette their. _

_ Here they were, sitting under a willow tree while Alex was pulling his iPhone out of his pocket. _

_ “What’s your favourite musical?” Alex asked, scrolling through his library. _

_ “Is it cheesy if I say Les Mis?” Laf asked _

_ “Yes!” said Alex giggling as he did “But seriously? We need to sing a duet!” _

_ “Do you have Bonnie and Clyde?” asked Lafayette slyly _

_ “Yeah which song- oh my god!” _

_ “You love who you love.” _

_ Laf swayed with the familiar intro, ready to begin. _

_ Then Alexander opened his mouth. _

Holy fuck he was like an angel.

_ It was like the clouds above had cleared and the light shone down from the heavens had given him this fucking angel. It was so good that he almost missed his cue to join in. _

_ “That was fantastic,” said Laf, “I don’t think I’ve heard anyone sing better.” _

_ Alex just beamed at him. _

_ Laf wanted nothing more than to kiss him.  _

_ He leaned in, cupping Alexander’s cheek as he did. _

_ “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Lafayette whispered quietly _

_ Alexander didn’t respond but just kissed him. _

_ Lafayette could feel the smile in the kiss. _


End file.
